


heart eyes

by randeroni



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Spanking, poor bby at the end hes so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randeroni/pseuds/randeroni
Summary: Nate just wanted to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend.Too bad he's possessed by a demon.





	heart eyes

Candles? Check.

Rose petals? Check

Box of chocolates? Check.

Boyfriend? Nowhere to be seen.

Nate plopped down on the bed, careful of the flowers scattered on the comforter, and sighed. Jack was still recording, he was always recording as of recently.

The singer knew he was stressed, and when Jack was stressed he recorded more videos than what should be possible. He'd stay up until early hours of the morning, climb in bed for maybe an hour, then go right back to murmuring something about another episode. And if he wasn't recording, he was locked in the bathroom doing god knows what. He was overworked, that's for sure but it was like he couldn't stop.

Nate rubbed a hand down his face, sucking in a breath before standing. He'd get Jack out of that room even if it meant he had to drag him. This wasn't healthy and for fucks sake he could spare some hours to enjoy the romantic Valentine's Day evening Nate prepared for them.

Nate walked down the hall, not caring that he was only dressed in a pair of silky boxers, it was just the two of them anyway. When he reached Jack's recording room, he paused, his fist hesitating to knock. Usually he could hear his muffled talking and yelling but now it was silent and that unnerved him.

He knocked once and when he received no response, he slowly opened the door. His eyes landed on Jack's hunched shoulders, facing his monitor. His recording equipment was up and running, including his lights but Jack was motionless.

"Baby...?" Nate spoke softly, moving further in the room. His bare feet padded across the hardwood and he place a hand on the back of Jack's gaming chair, peeking over to see him staring at his own live footage in the screen, completely unmoving.

He looked...ghastly. His hair stuck up in random places stiffly, caked in a layer of unwashed grease, while his beard had grown patchy and uneven down his face. His skin looked a sickly gray, his rosy complexion vanished into his gaunt expression.

"Oh, sweetheart," Nate breathed, moving around his chair and kneeled at his side. "What have you done to yourself?"

Jack didn't answer, he didn't even blink.

Nate looked to his arms, which clutched around his thinned gut, his nails dig deep in his sides through the material of his black shirt. His hands trembled and in a way he almost seemed frightened.

"Hey, how 'bout we get you all washed up and to bed, yeah? Doesn't that sound nice?" Nate tried. He placed a hand on his thigh, frowning at the lack of squishy muscle that used to be there. Something was seriously wrong. "Baby, please, can you look at me?"

He didn't.

Nate sighed.

He placed two fingers under Jack's chin, slowly craning his neck to the side to face him. His hazy eyes stared into Nate's, the skin around them rubbed red and raw from crying.

Jack's chapped lips parted and he shakily exhaled before letting out an almost inaudible whisper, "He's watching you."

Nate's brows furrowed, "What?"

"He's _watching_ you," he stressed, " _He_ _wants_ _you_."

Nate had no idea what he was rambling about, he was clearly delusional, probably from lack of sleep. He planned on disregarding the statement and pulling Jack from his seat but something flickered in his peripherals.

He glanced up to the monitor, seeing Jack's blue eyes peering directly back at him on the screen. He shook it off, he must've been tired and was seeing things.

He started getting Jack to his feet when the realization struck him and he froze. The image on the monitor. That was connected to Jack's camera, that was live footage, Jack wasn't... Jack wasn't looking at the camera, there was no way he could've been staring at Nate though the computer.

He hesitantly looked back at the screen and his blood went cold. Jack was still staring at him, but as soon as they made eye contact, he grinned widely, all while the Jack next to him clung to his side, face buried in Nate's neck.

In an instant, the screen glitched, returning to it's ordinary state of showing the actual live footage of the two huddled next to each other just barely out of frame. The singer quickly shut the computer off, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

He felt uncomfortable, nerves causing a sickening feeling to settle in his stomach but he didn't want to work himself up too much. For all he knew, the computer could've just been laggy. Yeah, that was it. Dumb lag.

He'd turn the rest of the equipment off later, for now he just wanted to get Jack in bed and force him to get a good nights sleep and from the looks of it, he could use as much as he could get.

He was very compliant, letting Nate lead him down the hall to their bedroom without much of a hassle. When they entered the room, Nate swore softly, he'd forgotten he had all of this date night shit set up for them, the thought completely flew out the window when he saw Jack's catatonic state.

"Do you think you can stay here for me while I get you some comfortable clothes?" He asked as he sat Jack on the edge of the rose covered bed. Jack only blinked. Okay then...

Nate went to his drawer, shuffling through clothes for clean pajamas. They usually just wore their underwear to bed, but something was off and that was just a little too revealing right now.

He turned back, clothes in hand, yelping when Jack was standing not even a few inches away from him.

"Fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he breathed, placing a hand on his chest to calm himself. "Don't scare me like that, baby."

Jack looked at him with the most intense stare, eyeing him up like he was a predator studying its prey. Nate cautiously walked around him, an uncomfortable, tight-lipped smile on his face. He felt like Jack was going to lunge and attack him or something, but that was silly....right?

Of course it was, Jack was his sweet little prince who couldn't hurt a fly. Nate was just being paranoid, he must've watched too many horror movies recently. The idea of his tiny boyfriend harming anyone was comical.

"Here, you can change into these," he set the clothes on the bed with his back turned, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and-"

"No."

Nate blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected that. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'No,'" Jack hissed, "Are you fuckin' deaf?"

"Jack, I-"

Jack shoved him on the bed before Nate could utter another word. His back hit the mattress with a bounce, he was lucky his skull didn't smack off the headboard.

Jack was on top of him in an instant, hovering over his body and glaring down at his frightened expression, lips pulled back into a sneer.

"Don't look so scared, Nate," Jack spat, "thought your little boyfriend was too much of a bitch to hurt anyone, isn't that right?"

"Jack-"

"Stop saying his name!" He growled, "Jack isn't here anymore."

Nate didn't have time to question him before 'Jack' smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. He didn't want to reciprocate, but there was something so alluring about the pure dominance radiating off of his usually docile boyfriend. Even if, according to him, he wasn't 'Jack' anymore.

The kiss was filled with a clashing of too much teeth and tongue, but it had Nate moaning in seconds and his hands coming up to rest on the Irishman's backside. 'Jack' ground their hips together, his jean-clad cock rubbing against Nate's through the thin material of his boxers and he keened in the back of his throat.

"Anti," 'Jack' muttered in his mouth before pulling back to kiss along Nate's strong jawline, "m'names Anti, remember it, you better be screaming it later."

Nate didn't care, Jack could ask him to call him fucking Barbra for that matter and he'd do it; he'd do anything to have this version of Jack manhandling him, and if he wanted to be called Anti, then so be it.

Though, in the back of his mind he knew he should be more cautious, asking questions or fuck, even resisting, but Nate was a horny bastard and this just felt oh so nice.

Anti placed his hands on Nate's chest, pushing himself up while still rutting against him. He looked around the room, noting all of the little romantic gestures Nate had set up.

"You wanted to fuck tonight, yeah?" Anti dug his nails in the muscles of Nate's chest, making him hiss but nod. "Jack's running himself into an early grave because of me and all you care about is getting your dick wet?"

Nate shook his head frantically, but Anti clawed down his chest, little beads of blood automatically coming to the surface. He gasped, stammering out excuses but they weren't good enough for Anti.

"Selfish. What a selfish fucking prick you are," he sneered, "You don't deserve to fuck him."

Anti leaned down once again, licking the shell of his ear before biting down on his gauged lobe. "Tonight, you're my hole to fuck."

Nate moaned at his words, hips bucking up into the Irishman's, much to his delight though he hid it with a devilish smirk against the singer's skin.

Anti brought a hand to Nate's face, cupping his cheek while rubbing his plump bottom lip with his thumb. "So gorgeous," he sighed, "I wanna see those lips wrapped around my cock."

Nate nodded quickly and Anti grinned, tapping his cheek before pulling his hand back and smacking him. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Undress me."

Nate scrambled out from under him, making quick work of Anti's shirt, tugging it over his head with minor difficulties. He moved to his jeans, popping the button and tugging down the zip. Anti helped shimmy the pants off, tossing the clothing in some random direction while Nate leaned down to nuzzle at the bulge in his boxers.

He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his clothed shaft, the fabric dampening with his drool. Anti hummed, rocking his hips against his face while bringing a hand down to tangle in Nate's short, brown locks.

Nate dipped his fingers under the band of his boxers, tugging them down Anti's thighs until they wouldn't go down any further from the way he sat on his knees.

His cock sprung free, standing tall from his body, thick and uncut, just begging to be swallowed whole by Nate's mouth. He spit in his hand then wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking from root to tip as he leaned in and dragged his tongue over the sensitive head.

Anti hissed, his grip on Nate's hair tightened, which made the singer moan lowly in his throat. He kept up with the small kitten licks, teasing the Irishman as he usually would, but Anti was different, Anti didn't like teasing.

He yanked Nate's head back, snarling at him like a rabid dog. "I said suck me, not lick my prick like its a fucking lollipop," he growled. He threw Nate back on the bed, crawling on top of him, straddling his chest. "You wanted to suck my cock, but you're too fucking slow."

Anti grabbed his length, stroking himself a few times before rubbing his tip against Nate's lips. "Open wide, sugar," Anti smirked, "you choke and bite it, I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to you."

Anti pushed his cock in Nate's mouth, thrusting in one swift forward motion until he bottomed out. Nate's throat constricted around him and he resisted the urge to gag, instead he brought his hands up to Anti's hips, digging his nails in his milky flesh as he suddenly started moving.

He kept a slow pace that gradually picked up. He placed his hands on the headboard for leverage as he started to really fuck Nate's throat. He made small grunts and groans that were tuned out by the obscene squelches and other wet sounds his cock made as hips drilled into Nate's mouth.

Drool poured freely past Nate's outstretched lips, coating his flush face in a layer of slobber, mixing with the tears that ran down his puffed cheeks. He looked like a hot mess, but fuck did he love it. His own cock ached in his boxers, forming a nice little tent with a damp spot from the precum that dribbled out of his slit.

He knew Anti wasn't the kind of guy to show mercy but Nate wanted nothing more than to wrap a hand around his own dick and ease some of the pressure. He tried to be as discreet as possible, one hand leaving Anti's hip to trail down his body and slip under his boxers.

He moaned around the thick cock in his mouth as his fingers came in contact with his own sensitive flesh. He quickly stroked himself a few times, thumbing at the head while dipping into his slit and smearing the sticky pre.

He nearly wailed, though the vibrations from his sounds traveled through Anti's prick and he swore loudly. "Fuck, you're such a slut, moaning around my cock like a bitch."

Nate squeezed himself, moaning again and Anti shuddered, that is until he noticed what exactly Nate was doing. His eyes traveled down his arm, disappearing beneath his boxers and he growled. His hips came to a halt and he pulled out of his wet heat with a 'pop' as he reached back to tear Nate's hand away from himself, nearly snapping his wrist in the process.

"Were you touching yourself?" He hissed, nails digging in Nate's arm, "I don't remember giving you permission."

Nate whimpered, tears pooling up in his warm eyes. "Please, Anti I'm sorry, it hurt I just-"

"Lick it up."

Nate made an indignant noise in his throat, not understanding until Anti shook his hand in his face. Dripping down his fingers was his own precum, the clear liquid strung all over his hand and he wanted to gag.

"Lick," Anti pushes his hand closer.

"It," closer.

"Up," until his wet fingers were at his swollen lips.

Anti didn't want to wait any longer, he used his other hand to pry his jaw open, forcing his fingers in his mouth. Bitterness instantly filled Nate's tastebuds and he wanted to gag more so now than he did with a cock shoved down his windpipe.

"Good boy," Anti praised once his hand was clean, "now roll over."

Nate didn't hesitate, he rolled onto his stomach, cheeks flaring from the small praise. So maybe he had a thing for praise, sue him.

Anti moved away behind him, the bed creaked and dipped under his weight then the sound of his bare footsteps could be heard on the floor. He rummaged through their bedside drawers, making a noise of triumph when he assumingly grabbed a bottle of lube.

He couldn't hear anything for a moment, he almost thought Anti just left, until he felt a harsh smack on his ass and he jolted forward, groaning into the pillow. He heard a snicker and the bed dipped again as he climbed on.

"I bet your cock just twitches when I spank you," Anti teased, bringing a hand underneath Nate to rub his length through his boxers. "Wanna test it out?"

Nate whined, he fucking whined, as Anti used his other hand to tap his ass in the spot he would hit him. He pulled his arm back before bringing it down harshly, a loud smack resonating throughout the room and sure enough, Nate's cock twitched and Anti felt it under his fingers.

"Now that's hot," he said as he repeated the action. Nate's ass jiggled with every hit and turned more and more red, even through his boxers which he thought Anti would never take off at this point.

"I could probably make you cum from this," he smirked, rubbing his sore ass with a flat palm, "but I really just wanna sink my cock in your tight little hole."

"Please," Nate sobbed. He was so hard it hurt, he wanted nothing more than to come, but Anti was a sadistic bastard. Nate was just glad he didn't know where they kept the cockrings.

Anti pulled down his boxers, kneading his fleshy ass rather roughly, making Nate hiss but he didn't complain, he knew better. Then there was a sound of a cap popping open and Nate braced himself for what was to come.

A cold finger prodded his hole and okay, he figured Anti wasn't going to prep him but he thanked whatever god there was that he did because Nate hadn't bottomed in a while. His finger pumped inside him slowly, the uncomfortableness fading away with each gentle thrust. It was like whiplash of emotions, Anti went from being a merciless douchebag to actually...caring? Who knew he was capable of such.

A second finger entered him and he groaned, relaxing his muscles so his body would open up for him. Anti curled his digits, rubbing his walls until he found the spot he was looking for. Nate let out a long, drawn out moan, arching his back and pressing further against his hand.

Nate didn't even have to look at him to know that Anti had a fucking smirk on his face, he could practically feel it seeping into his actions. He slipped in a third finger and kept pressing his little bundle of nerves and Nate sobbed into the pillow.

His hips rocked against his hand, his cock swaying with his movements, occasionally hitting his lower belly with a sticky plap as he leaked down his shaft. He clenched around Anti's fingers, his stomach tightening up as he grew close and as soon as it happened, the Irishman withdrew his hand.

Nate whined, pushing his ass back only to be met with another slap. "Don't be a greedy bitch."

Nate sunk into the pillow he clutched in his arms, waiting as Anti slicked up his cock. The sounds he made were downright sinful, deep belly-groans as his jerked himself off.

He pressed himself against Nate, teasing his awaiting hole with his tip, just barely pushing through the ring of muscle.

"Please," Nate gasped, "please just fuck me...fill me up with your fat cock, make me scream your name...p-please, Anti I can't-" he cut himself off with a cry as Anti slammed inside him, filling him to the brim with his thick prick.

"Such a whore," Anti sneered, tangling a hand in Nate's hair and shoving his face down in the bed, "And yet you're so fucking tight."

Nate's muscles spasmed around him, he felt so fucking full, he didn't remember Jack being so big but christ Nate regretted not having him top more often.

Anti quickly built up a fast pace, from snapping his hips forward to full on pounding into Nate, completely wrecking his insides. He needed to grab something, but his fingers couldn't find purchase on anything, he settled for tearing at the sheets while Anti has the heels of his palms digging into his shoulder blades.

The bed creaked loudly under their movements, the headboard banged against the wall and Nate was grateful they lived in a home with no surrounding neighbors. Though that wouldn't have mattered because people from other states could probably hear his cries.

"Anti!" He moaned, "oh f-fu-ck, fuck me faster!"

He didn't have to be told twice, Anti sped up his thrusts, their hips slapping together to the point of Nate's asscheeks getting bruised.

"So good, so fucking good," he sobbed, his jaw going slack when Anti's cock repeatedly jabbed his prostate. "T-there, fuck me there."

Anti grunted, reaching his hand under Nate and gripping his swollen dick, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "You like that, whore? You gonna fuckin' cum for me?"

"Y-yes," Nate whined, "please make me cum, I need to s'bad, hurts."

Anti squeezed his shaft, playing with his tip and forcefully ramming into his sweet spot until Nate was clenching around him. "Cum," he commanded, "Now."

Nate couldn't hold back, his stomach tightened and his cock twitched as he spurted white all over his stomach, Anti's hand, and the bed below him.

"Fuck! Fuck oh fuck-" he cut himself off with a cry which tapered off into soft mewls as he rode out his high.

Anti wasn't far behind, as soon as Nate was finished, he let go of his softening cock and gripped his hips instead. His own movements became uncoordinated and sloppy, his breathing coming out in short huffs and the occasional moan slipping.

His body tensed up and he let out a long groan, hips stalling completely as he filled Nate up with his seed. He pulled out, gripping his cock and squeezing all that was left onto Nate's back and ass.

"Fuck, that was good," He panted and Nate made a tired noise of agreement.

Anti flopped down on the bed next to him, neither caring about the mess they'd made, Nate would clean it up later.

But now that Nate was no longer blinded by lust, there were some questions wading in his mind. Most importantly, where the fuck was his actual boyfriend inside of that demon-possessed body and how did he get him back.

He contemplated it for a minute, and by the time he was ready to confront Anti, he could hear snores coming from him and Nate groaned. Of course, he passed out.

Nate rolled into his side, he'd figure it all out in the morning, but for now, he just wanted some sleep and that's what he was going to get. And all was fine until...

Nate woke up to a loud gasp.

"Oh my god, Nate! I'm so sorry!"

3 A.M. was also a perfect time to talk everything out as well.

 


End file.
